Automobile air conditioning and refrigeration systems are conventionally subject to a high rate of failure, due principally to liquid entering the compressor. These failures frequently occur after a short shut-down of the automobile which defeats the thermostatic expansion valve, permitting liquid to migrate from the condenser into the evaporator. As the automobile air conditioning system is restarted, the liquid goes to the compressor with damaging results. The automobile system is characterized by the extraordinarily wide range of flow rates, a principal aim being to return the oil through the eductor, regardless of flow rate.
Liquid suction accumulators are widely employed to solve the problem of liquid entering the compressor. However, there is no prior art showing a combination of these elements within a single working system and utilizing pressure drops obtained, for example, through the evaporator pressure regulator as an assistance in the eduction of oil through the sytem.